Hoax
by Byukio
Summary: Kaito overworking himself again for his brothers sake decides to keep researching the numbers until an unlikely visitor breaks into Heartland Tower, questioning him on something he never really thought much about. He has to wonder what brought on the question to begin with though. Provokeshipping and Implied Dilateshipping.


**AN: Provokeshipping, which if you don't know is IV x Kaito and implied Dilateshipping which is V x Kaito.**

** This is somewhere during the Duel Carnival. This is inspired by my friend, who made me write this ship before Disqualifyshipping because it was the only shipping he liked. I hope the spacing is alright, fanfiction has been messing up the spacing for me lately. Sort of AU if you wish to interpret it that way. **

**Not sure about the rating but I'm going to go with T just because it feels right with the implications of 'sleeping' together, I guess. **

* * *

The night sky was coming into setting and still Kaito was researching away, a few of the Heartland Tower residences tried to get him to take a break, but he brushed them off. Kaito felt he shouldn't worry about his general health; all that mattered was that he found the locations of the numbers he was hunting for Hart's sake.  
Droite had come in not only moments ago warning him to take it easy.

Though he ignored her warning and continued typing away at the system with Orbital Seven by Kaito's side, though he was worried as well for his master. Orbital Seven quietly muttered out his suggestion "Excuse me.. m-master Kaito? It's getting late; don't you think you should get some sleep sir? " He asked worriedly of his master's response; Kaito responded with a calm tone to the robot's surprise. "Droite came in here and said the same thing an hour ago. " As he continued to browse through the number files, ignoring Orbital Seven's suggestion.

Orbital Seven sighed; there was no convincing him when he set his stubborn mind to it, even if Kaito's father himself had told him, he probably still would insist for Hart's sake. Orbital Seven spoke up once again "Well, alright sir.. just try and sleep at some point, I know you're worried for your brother and all, but you have to take it easy sometimes, sir. " He was just worried for his master's well being, Kaito really needed to stop pushing himself to over working extent.

Kaito didn't avert his eyes from the screen still as he browsed but nodded his head; He was truly stubborn even if these intentions of over working were for his brother. Orbital Seven was walking out of the research room, but stopped for a moment to say something "And master Kaito, watch the monitors if you do stay up. Dr Faker and Mr. Heartland said someone was sneaking around here again; hopefully it isn't that pesky Yuma and his friends again. " He exited the room leaving Kaito to his quietness, Kaito shrugged off the idea of anyone sneaking into Heartland Tower again, they had upped the security more than last time, who would even be capable of sneaking in now?

Though their security was easily hacked into last time, so maybe Orbital Seven's worry wasn't exaggerated. If it happened once, it could happen again.

Though, Kaito would know it if someone was in the facility, the alarm would go off. He shook his head of such a worry; he had more important things to do than worry about that, he had fifteen number cards right now, he was aware that Ryoga had the number card 'Shark Drake' in his possession now, thanks to the Arclight family. He was also aware of the ones Yuma and Astral had.

Though, Kaito was sure the Arclights had a few themselves if they had, what Kaito assumed intentionally gave Ryoga. He heard a crash on the monitor of the lower floors of Heartland Tower but they had upped their security, there was no way anyone would've got in. So, why the crash at a lower level of the building that hardly him nor the residence of Heartland Tower ever visited? Kaito turned his attention of the security monitors, but to his surprise there was nothing, nothing at all moving around down there. Perhaps it was just his tired imagination; he shook his head, maybe he'd take Orbital Seven's suggestion into consideration just this once.

Kaito turned to leave the room when he saw the doorknob turning it was probably just Droite or Orbital Seven or even maybe even Gauche just coming to wish him a goodnight or check up on him or so he thought when he saw who was standing in the door frame. "You.. how did you get past security? No, more importantly the defenses. " Kaito said in disbelief and glared at the fiery haired teen, it was IV.

How had he got inside the facility? They had upped security.

IV smirked "Now, now is that really a question to be asking? "

IV was right in a way, Kaito wanted to know more importantly why IV was here in Heartland Tower. "So, why have you broken in then? " Kaito hissed as he glared at IV's now smirking face. "Someone told me you've been seeing V. How interesting, you and your old teacher just like old times, right? " he grinningly stated. Kaito coughed, what was even going on?

One of the Arclights breaks in and then flat-out says something like this? Kaito was in awestruck of what to say, he hadn't even talked to his old teacher. So, why would IV be assuming something like that? "I don't know what you mean, I haven't talked to him in ages. " he was still somewhat shocked at what IV had just said, really what was the meaning of that? IV laughed sinisterly "Oh, I'm so sure of that, V said otherwise. " Kaito was again awestruck, why would someone of the Arclights.. no someone who was an enemy of him and his father say something like that? More importantly why did IV care about something like that? It was obvious that he knew nothing about this, yet IV was still there standing in the door frame preventing him from leaving.

"Look, IV. I don't know how you got in here or why you're saying something that is so obviously nonsense. I suggest you leave though before, I let my father know you're here. " He said with a threatening hiss. IV shrugged "Well, well that's just odd that you know nothing of what V said, I guess he was lying to me." he shrugged his shoulders and moved away from the door frame.

"Ah, what a waste of time then of me coming in here and visiting you. " he laughed just as sinisterly as he had earlier. Kaito narrowed his eyes, yet why exactly did IV drop by or more of the matters of why would IV even care if he had slept with V, not that he had or was planning to.

"Why do you exactly care about something like that? Something that you assume I'd do with your brother, why? " Kaito asked almost disgusted by the assumption. IV was just about to leave when he turned and faced Kaito, "That's not important now is it? After all it isn't true as far as I can tell. So, I'll be going. " He wasn't exactly sure why but he found the idea of his brother sleeping with the enemy most unsettling but then why did he care when he had heard the false from V? It wasn't possible, no; No it wasn't that V lied to make him feel some form of jealousy, why should he care?

He was the enemy, and the son of the man that turned their father into what he was now. So, then why did he find that he somewhere minded that and the idea of it when V had brought it up, it wasn't possible that he actually liked the Heartland boy was it?

IV shook the plaguing thoughts, what kind of nonsense was that. He'd never allow himself to fall for the enemy, never. Yet he found that the false lies from his brother somehow had caused him to come and question Kaito on the matter, but found he had no idea of it, so he was relieved but why?

He had no feelings for him, at least that's what he told himself. He exited the room, Kaito still had a few questions he tried to stop him from leaving but when he ran outside of the research room the Arclight brother was nowhere to be seen.

This left Kaito wondering did the Arclight actually have some feeling for him? That just had to be it that was the only logical reason for the question that IV had asked, after all Kaito considered all the Arclight family to be his general enemy or it was more so that they considered him the enemy, but nonetheless he couldn't see himself ever falling for V, someone who was the enemy, yet here he was thinking of why he cared about the question IV stated.

Kaito shrugged it off; this was getting in the way of his researching, yes that was obviously the plans of the Arclights to say something to distract him, right? Oh, Kaito could only hope. He really hoped, that was reason. This was the last time he'd stay up this late; he headed off to bed, he was tired of worrying about the question.


End file.
